School Food Critic Page
Rate your school food on a scale of 1-5 (5 being the best) and explain why. Henry Hudson (1/5) # There are three food counters, but only one line. How stupid is that? # Nothing is fresh, everything is either from the frozen foods aisle or canned. # Nothing is what it's actually supposed to be. The "meatloaf" is a steamed hamburger patty, the "lo mein" is just spaghetti and soy sauce cooked together in a tray, the "breakfast potatoes" are just tater tots with some canned bell peppers, and the "fried race" IS LITERALLY BAKED! # The pizza is so bad, I'd rather eat an uncooked frozen pizza from Walmart. # Their "Asian" food an offense to Asian culture, in my opinion. # The prices are insane, I mean $2.50 for a 20 oz Vitamin Water? $2.80 for a pasta smaller than my fist? It's bad. Yoda 2/5 # There are 2 cafes at my school, one the "eastern" one the "western" but they all serve the same food # The prices are stupid high the soggy little ham sandwich cost 5.30. # They serve water when you can walk a few meters to drink water out of a fountain. Goldenglory4life 5/5 #I love my school lunches they have a new cafeteria! #we have pizza every Friday #today we had popcorn ck #we can get seconds on fruit #they have long johns for breakfast sometimes #they give you choices #CHEAP GarfieldMN 3/5 Do you know how dirty the floors are?!?! POSITIVE! Food is decent They let you choose They have ice cream Clean tables NEGATIVE!! Dirty floors TOO MUCH ICE CREAM!! But we occasionally have hit items No good A La Carte items Some foods are really bad! Utensils suck (yes! Sporks!) Last years A La Carte was better because we have fries.. but NOW WE DONT. OVERPRICED ITEMS! You can get Vanilla Ice Cream here for $2.00, when you can literally go to McDonald's for a bigger cone for $1.00, but we also have other flavors :). 2 HASH BROWNS ARE $2.00 AND THEY COMPLAINED ABOUT NOT LETTING ME HAVE IT BECAUSE IT WAS FOR THE HOT LUNCH'. WELL AT LEAST IM PAYING FOR IT!' ComicRater (3/5) Its meh. That’s all I can really say. Not always good, but not always bad. The nachos are awesome, but the pizza and burgers are trash. PigLoverGoComics (3/5) We don't have school lunches, but they give out snacks for free, they're alright. The snacks are considered "healthy"by the school but they hand out granola bars lol. I don't see why a lot of schools have school lunches. Positive Elixir Trade (4.5/5) They can have spectacular choices, they have all the good snacks, they have daily changing soups, quality rice and noodle bowls, and even sell sushi every two or so days! The only bad thing is that the lines get really long, really fast. ComicsCreatorz (1/5) I'm reviewing my new school cafeteria in New York, not my French one though. This cafeteria does international food days, like Canadian day and they make, let's say poutine. So when they did French day, I was super mad, lemme tell you why it was bad. The Soupe à l’oignon (or known as French onion soup) was cold and they didn't even use the right ingredients. The Confit de canard, oh god. The duck wasn't cooked properly and when I bit into it, I felt like I was going to throw up. The baguette was pretty much frozen and I couldn't even bite into it. Horrible food at my school. BNB 3/5 we dont have school lunches. We make our ownCategory:Community Survey